nijiirodaysfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Mari Tsutsui/@comment-27017403-20160220185120/@comment-108.28.10.148-20160409212517
I for one, am intruged by her character. Yes, she's immature and childish when it comes to guys, it's kinda ridiculous but it's what keeps me longing for more of Tomoya and Mari's relationship. How he reacts to her and her responses back, it's all comedic so taking it seriously isn't the best way to go at it. What I find amusing is that no one calls Tomoya out for dating 5 girls at the same. I mean, he also kissed Mari without consent so why is she the "bad guy" here. Neither is he though, it's pure comedy, once again. Both of them have easily depicted flaws and that's what makes their relationship out of all of the characters so interesting to me. Or what about her love, Anna? She obviously knew what was going on but didn't bother approaching Mari about it. Each individual character has their own qualities, including flaws, which is why I enjoy Nijiro Days so much. Although fictional, it has a sense of realistic elements by comedizing stereotypes and giving each character distinctive personalities. The way Mari treated Natsuki was in order to protect Anna, which I'm definitely not justifying. It was uncalled for and unacceptable. However, let's consider a few more aspects before naming her a "bitch" because that's a bit excessive, don't you think? She's anti-social. Before Anna, did she have any friends? No, no one wanted to be her friend and if some random chick popped up and was totally fine with her for the way she was, it's really no wonder Mari grew posessive of her. Having only been surrounded with a few people her own life, for instance, an older brother she loved that left her, it's not a surprise that affected her psychologically. Losing Anna to some other dude that comes out from nowhere must seem to be the worst thing that could happen to her, especially since she doesn't want to lose two people. Let's all stop accusing her of being this horrible person when really, she's just not been CLOSELY around enough people, especially men, to get an idea of acceptable behavior. I doubt many can relate to her personally but having a lack of friends and social influence that's considered "normal" is something that she didn't experience much of. It's interesting to see her current childish personality and how she will develop emotionally from right now to the end of the anime thanks to Tomoya and others she meets along the way. To conclude, she isn't the most psychologically strong person. Her current anti-social personality causes her to act contradictory and find someone to blame, and in this case, all men in general. A lot of people suffer from similar qualities in the real world. It's quite common actually, so straight up accusing her of being a bitch and selfish is wrong. Honestly, I can't wait to see how she changes as a person. Those who drop out on watching this anime will miss one hell of a rollercoaster.